Untitled
by kogen20
Summary: Naruto's alone even with his parents and sister's he is ignored and abandoned by his Parents for his sisters but he gains hope when Tsunade takes Naruto her Grandson as her son and new apprentice.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto

"I can't let you do this Minato your just starting a family I will not let you sacrifice yourself and have you leave them all alone." A wizened old man says as he stares at the two girls before him."

"I'm going to seal half into the both of them so that they have to work together to master the powers they'll have at there disposal. To you" the wizened face looks at a their brother. "Keep them grounded to a life of normalcy and show them not everyone will hate them."

The old man turns to a fifteen year old man with gravity defying hair.

"Make sure they are treated the same and that they are treated as children."

Kakashi nods "As you wish Sandaime-sama I'll watch over them as if they were my own brother and sisters.

"Why am I always alone a boy of eight asks himself as he looks out the window of his room as he watches his two twin sisters working on tree walking as well as katas for the family taijutsu styles."

'_I need to find a teacher before I can never be able to use chakra'_. A loud knock echoes through the house.

Naruto continues to watch his _'Family',_ train while he watches. Naruto thinks back to the year of his sixth Birthday.

Flashback

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze what the hell do you think your doing?"

Naruto looks behind himself to see his mother, father, and his sister's hiding behind Kushina's and Minato's legs, both pissed beyond anything he's ever seen.

"I-i-i-i s-s-s-s-e-e-eennn you show Narumi and Natsumi."

"So you go behind our backs and train yourself . Bah Narumi Natsumi show Naruto why we won't train him and show him what prodigies are capable of and why he isn't ready for our training."

Narumi charges in with a right as well as setting up for a counter from her left hand.

The swing from her right hand goes over Naruto's head as he leans forward.

Minato and Kushina hear Narumi scream as they see Naruto duck under the punch.

Naruto see's a flash, pain, and everything goes black.

"What happened Mina-kun?" Kushina asks as she checks over Narumi.

"That little brat used pressure points."

"We'll get you to the hospital and make sure everything is alright." Minato says.

Natsumi looks at Naruto to see him coughing up blood by the side of the tree.

"What about Naruto-nii chan."

"We'll take him as well." Minato says gruffly. As he makes a shadow clone.

End flash black

Naruto clenches his fist in anger. I have nothing.

Naruto starts to head for the door.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T TRAIN YOUR SON." A feminine voice yell's out.

Naruto feels the house start shaking in regular intervals.

Naruto stands in shock as the whole house shakes.

**BOOOOOM!**

The door flies off the hinges.

Naruto stares in shock at where the door used to be.

A tall blonde woman and a brunette holding a pig stand in front of Naruto. "So you must be Naruto."

"He-(cough cough)" Naruto starts to cough blood and brings a handkerchief to his mouth as he continues coughing.

"Naruto whats wrong?" The blonde woman asks as she rushes to Naruto's side.

Naruto tells them what happened to him when he got thrown into the tree and the lack of treatment he received from said incident.

He watches as the blond woman walks though the door of his room.

Naruto hears a slap followed by yelling

"Naruto chan My name is Shizune, Namikaze Shizune Your Father is the son of Tsunade sama." Naruto turns so his back is to Shizune. "You don't need to worry I'm not like my _'cousin'. _Your family Naruto chan."

Shizune sighs as she sets TonTon down and goes through some hand signs.

Naruto flinches as he feels hands touch his back.

Hearing a few hms and a couple cuss words followed a curse that makes Naruto blush.

"Can it be fixed." Naruto looks to see Tsunade at the doorway.

"I think so Tsunade sama but you'll need to take a look for yourself." Shizune says as she wipes some sweat from her forehead.

"Very well." Tsunade says as she steps forward to check herself.

"Hmmmm. Do you want the good news, the not so good news or the bad news?" Tsunade says grimly.

"The bad news." Naruto says barely above a whisper.

Tsunade smiles. "Your going to feel so much pain to catch up to your peers. Which leads to the not so good news you had a partial deflated lung that never fully healed due to a bad Dr. just so you know Naru chan I fixed your lung just now." Tsunade smiles more. At the gasp of shock and surprise from Naruto

"Whats the good news Tsunade sama?" Naruto asks with a little more strength in his voice.

Tsunade leans closer to him. "You can't call me Tsunade sama anymore you'll call me kaa chan."

Pulling away from Naruto she frowns when she see's him with his head down and his small shoulder's shuddering with tremors.

"You won't abandon me?" Naruto whispers.

"Not on your life." Tsunade says as she put's a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you promise." Naruto says with barely controlled eagerness.

"I promise sochi ku..." Tsunade is knocked over by the eight year old rail thin boy.

"Wha..." Tsunade hears the sobs from the small boy.

Holding him close she stands as she croons in his ear.

She takes the child with her out the door of his old room.

"Please pack his things Shizune."

"Give me a moment Tsunade sama." Shizune says as she rushes to pack the boys belongings.

Tsunade holds Naruto closer as Kushina and Minato come into view Minato has two black eyes a broken and bloody nose, Kushina looks no better. Minato looks up and the look of anger on his face earns him a glare fromTsunade.

"Minato you are no son of mine I will never be able to forgive you for what you've put this boy through I would consider a son of mine whom did what you did a disgrace to the Senju line." Tsunade turns to Kushina. "Your no Uzumaki." Kushina turns red with rage. "Our ancestors must be rolling over in their graves at how you've treated your own family Great grand ma would throw you out on your stupid ass. So would your own father your no family to me I hereby remove you and your children from the Uzumaki clan forever." Kushina turns pale white.

"You can't." Kushina whispers.

"It's done." Tsunade says coldly.

"MINATO." Shizune comes down the stairs glaring at Minato.

The normally sweet looking woman stares at Minato with nothing but rage on her face.

"You bastard how could you." Shizune whispers.

"What is it Shizune."

Shizune looks at Minato with disgust.

"He." she points at Minato. "Was slowly sealing off all his chakra with seals all around his room."

"You spoiled bastard." Shizune says spitting in Minato's face. "Are permanently removed from the Namikaze name as well."

Shizune turns and starts to walk for the door.

"Hmph you can't do that."

"Yes I can since your father was my uncle. In which case I'm the older of us two which means?" Shizune let's the sentence hang.

"You as the older are the heir of the clan."

"Good to see you using your head for something other than inflating your ego any further."

"Now let's leave these bastards to their children. I have a son to care for were leaving Konoha until he's ready to become a ninja for his great grandfathers village. Oh Minato your no longer the Hokage". Tsunade says as she walks out of the mansion cackling, leaving a stunned Minato, Kushina and two equally stunned daughters. "By the orders of the Fire Daimyo. Or the Leaf Village will lose all it's funding." Tsunade says as she glares at the four and walks out of the house. "Were are we going Tsunade sama?"

Tsunade goes to answer her apprentice when they her a light snoring and someone pulling himself tighter to her. A small smile graces her features as they head to one of the shops for the newest member in the family.

What they don't see is a silver haired man watching them from a rooftop. '_I'm sorry I couldn't do more to help you Naruto.'_ The silver haired young man thinks as he watches the new family.

This is just a prologue let me know if you want another chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto

Alot of people liked this story not wanting me to stop on this story. I don't plan on stopping this story. I had another ask me why they hated Naruto I'll explain later in this chapter or the next ku ku ku crazy scientist laugh. Now then on to the story.

Story start.

Six months since he left his 'family'. Naruto had regained the ability to fully use his lung capacity since his father had put him into the hospitol when he was six and the Dr. hadn't helped him.

Six months since he got a new family someone who treated him like he's human and not the bane of their exsistance.

Six month since he got a new kaa-chan and a new obaa-san.

A week since he started his training to be a medic-nin.

Naruto had changed he was no longer rail thin he was still a little under weight from the treatment he'd received from his ex family.

Naruto was now dressed in a green t-shirt with the Double ended trident on the back signifying his involvement and heritage as a senju. He also wore brown shorts and some brown sandals.

"Naruto twenty more pushups then forty-five minutes of running then we can start on the chakra control and we'll also be working on the bunshin as well as the substitution and if we have time we'll try to work on your henge.

Naruto nods his head and smiles "yes kaa-chan."

Tsunade smiles as she watches her son. '_Her son.'_ Tsunade sighs in contentment as she thinks about how the six months had changed her self. She had all but quit drinking and gambling.

She'd quit drinking when Naruto nearly started crying when she'd yelled out when asked why he stuttered over the fact he'd been kicked out of the house one time when the family was celebrating the three birthdays. Later in the night Naruto had been walking the streets and had walked by the bars as the drunks were getting out of the bars. Needless to say Naruto was sent to the hospitol for over a month after what he'd been put through. Well the gambling had been something else entirely. She quit after she was embarressed by Naruto.

**Flashback**

When he'd found his Kaa-chan playing five card stud in a gambling den. Naruto had walked in after arguing with the guy at the front door Tsunade had heard the comtion and heard yelling.

She'd gone and told Naruto to head back to the hotel they were staying at Naruto had stayed and stared at at her and then the tears had started rolling down his slightly rounded cheeks. Tsunade had instantly regretted her decision to tell him to go home and the stuttering "c-c-c-caaan I-i-i-i s-s-s-st-t-ta-a-a-a-ayy here kaa-chan." Didn't help that he had big watery eyes when he asked.

"Fine but your staying out of trouble do you undersatand me sochi-kun." Tsunade looks at the little boy and sighs before she takes them into the den.

After being gared at by all they serving girls. Tsunade puts her head down "i-i-i-i-i can't say no to sochi-kun." Tsunade says in a deafeted voice.

The serving girl looks at Naruto whom is happily sitting on his moms lap watching her play five caed stud.

"Hi onii-chan." Naruto says looking the girl in the eyes with his head tilted and a smile with his eyes closed.

Half the bar went deaf from the scream of Kawai that echoed through the gambling den.

"Onii-chan can i sit with kaa-chan."

The red haired girl sighs in disappointment.

"It's okay onii-chan Kaa-chan is funny when she plays." A teakling laugh is heard from the girl before she takes Naruto over to his kaa-chan.

Naruto sits on his kaa-chans lap as he sits Naruto watches as they play with the cards while thinking _'whats so fun about this.'_

"Would you like anything little one?" the same serving girl asks.

"Naruto. My names Naruto." The little boy says.

"Yuna Uzumaki." the girl says looking at the shocked duo.

"W-w-what is it?" The red haired girl asks.

"Onii-chan. Naruto Uzumaki Senju." The little blonde boy says.

The girl gasps hearing the name of the little boy.

"I have family." The woman says before she hugs the two before her.

"I'll get you an icy-pop ok." The woman says trying to hold back her tears.

The little boy looks at the cards in his kaa-chans hand. an Ace of hearts, of daimonds, spades, a ten of daimonds and a three of hearts.

"Kaa-chan why don't you get rid of this one, this one, this one,and this one." Naruto says pointing at the two daimonds the spade and three of hearts.

"I have a good hand Sochi."

"Can you try it kaa-chan." Naruto says looking into her eyes.

Tsunade shrugs. "Alright sochi." Tsunade says as she tosses in the four cards.

The dealer gives her the cards Tsunade shows Naruto the cards.

"All in." Tsunade says pushing her chips into the middle of the aournd the table call can be heard.

"Now let's see how much we've won." A small man weasel faced man says as he folds his hands infront of his face.

Three other people not including Tsunade. stay in.

"Tsunade." Looking over to see a pissed Shizune staring at her.

"What the hell do you think your doing?"

With out Tsunade noticing Naruto takes the cards and set's them out.

Royal flushe.

"What the hell." everyone stares at the little boy happily slurping his ice pop.

Five of the men stand up and walk out the door with a 'I quit.'

"Kaa-chan are they angry?"

"There not the only ones whom are angry." Tsunade says rubbing her temple.

Snort "Kaa-chan you just suck at gambling I can do better and i don't know how to play."

"Dam sochi thinks hes so smart just because he got a royal flush."

"I'm not tha' smart just lucky slurp." Naruto says as he finishes his icepop.

"So do you want to come with us and learn something about your family." Tsunade says as she looks at the red haired girl.

"I've already told the manager this is my last night. I'm coming with you I've been looking for family since Aime nin killed my family when I was a little girl. And it would be good for Naru-kun to have a positive influence in his life." Yuna says dabbing her eyes.

"You little bi-brat." Tsunade growls. Glaring at the smirking red head in front of her.

"Oh you censored yourself i'm proud of you baa-chan."

"Oni-chan can you be nice to kaa-chan?" Naruto says as he looks at Yuna and yawns cutely.

"Alright Naru-kun I'll be nice." the red head head says defeated.

"One hundred thousand ryu." Shizune says in shock. "How can a child beat a bunch of adults at poker."

"Get out" the manager says his eyebrow twitching as he glares at the four before him.

**Flashback end**

Upon finishing his new physical activities.

"Good Naruto." Tsunade says as she steps behind him. "Now here is how you use the Senju clan Taijutsu." Tsunade says as she demonstrates the proper form of the first kata for the boy.

"Yes kaa-chan." Naruto says as he adjusts his form to match that of his mother.

Tsunade watches as Naruto flows through the forms of the Senju clan style.

_He's a natural_ Tsunade thinks as she watches.

"Five more times Naru-chan." Tsunade says as she watches him go through the kata. "I'll get you an ice pop ok."

"Yes kaa-chan." Naruto says happily.

Ten minutes later a sweating Naruto runs to Tsunade as he grabs her hand. Pulling her towards town.

"Naru-chan calm you have to be calm to show others the poise of the Senju clan." Tsunade Lightly chastises the blonde ball of energy. While putting her hand on the top of his head.

Naruto nods his head with a hai kaa-chan,

"Good now let's get to the hotel ok?"

* * *

Twenty minutes later

At the door to the apartment.

"No you old pervert I will do no such thing you have no right to be acting like this it's disgraceful to someone of your stature."

"Pervert leave my family alone."

"Ah Hime." The white haired pervert says as the two blondes stand in the door frame.

Looking at the younger of the two blondes.

"You really kidnapped Minato's son." The white haired pervert says in shock.

"What did your idiot student tell you I did?" Tsunade snaps back.

"He said you kidnapped his son said you were going to kill him and became a missing nin."

Tsunade stares at the white haired pervert. "You do realize your precious student nearly killed his own son from the neglect he put him through as well as the fact he had sentenced his son to a life of misery at least the two months he had left especially with what your bastard student did to little Naru-chan."

"WHAT?" Jirayia shouts.

"If we hadn't gone to get little Naru-chan when we did Naruto would've been buried four months ago."

Jirayia stares at Tsunade in disbelief.

"Naru-chan was slowly dying from carbon monoxide poisoning with his lung only working at less than ten percent of what it should've been."

"Your lucky I don't kill you for taking your precious students side in this . Tsunade says glaring at Jirayia.

"I'm not taking sides I'm trying to get to the bottom of this."

"Your student tried to not only put his son into an early grave as well as kill him he tried to ram a rasengan through his own sons chest when he bested one of his sisters with no formal training."

A gasp grabs everyones attention as a red headed woman pulls Naruto into an embrace and holds onto the little boy for dear life.

"Do you have any proof in what your saying?"

"Shizune." Tsunade says to her assistant.

A poof of smoke later and Shizune is holding several different documents.

Jirayia starts to read the papers. "Hmmm... What the hell is the matter with you Minato what could you possible accomplish with this?"

They all watch as Jirayia bites his thumb drawing blood and goes through some hand signs.

Two small toads appear before everyone in the now getting cramped hotel room. One with a rolling pin and and curlers in her hair. The other has a small white goatee and a knarled wooden cane/club.

"Now what's this about Jirayia-boy?"

"I want you to reverse summon us to konoha and something else we can discuss at a later date in time."

"And what is this about?"

"Minato" Jirayia says as he gives the documents to the toad pair.

"Minato-boy what has happened to you Why would you do this to your own tadpole."

WE'ERE GOING AS SOON AS EVRYTHING IS READY HERE." Shima says in anger.

Tsunade stares at the old female toad in surprise and sighs.

"I really didn't want to take him back there for quite some time." Tsunade says with a sigh and rubs her temple.

"Alright we'll go back to Konoha." Tsunade says shaking her head.

"You won't be going alone. Bunta-kun will go with you so will I and Shima."

That's it for this chapter i'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Oh and let me know who you want to be paired with Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto.

**Story start**

Five people walking along the dirt road. Four are tall while one is short walking as close to one of the tallest in the group. Four are wearing dark cloaks. While the last has long white hair with a horned headband with a metal plate that has a kanji for oil on it.

The four walking along the road to a massive gate off in the distance. With several people in line.

"Are you sure about this Hime?" The white haired toad sage asks.

"Whether I'm sure or not this has to be done Minato is going to destroy the Village if he's not careful. Myself unlike him I am doing what's best for my new son. I won't leave him to be blamed for something he's had nothing to do with your bastard of a student and his stupid wife." Tsunade says anger in her voice.

"I don't get what's running though his head I thought he knew better than to do this to his family after all his actions with his genin team may have something to do with this."

"Or something else is in play that we don't know about." Tsunade says as she rubs her chin in thought.

Tsunade feels a small quivering hand latch onto her left hand and looks to see a small hand mostly hidden in a cloak.

"Here Naru-chan." Tsunade says as she picks up Naruto."

"Why do I have to keep this thing on I can't see anything." Naruto complains as Shizune giggles.

Jiraiya smiles as he looks at the two and smiles a little bit. Finally someone to pull her out of that funk of hers.

Coming to the gate of Konoha Jiraiya's interrupted by the voice of one of the Chunin gate guards.

"Please give me your passports so I can let you through the gates."

"Jiraiya with three other guests." Jiraiya says as he pulls out a passport for the Chunin.

"Now what about the other three." The chunin says glancing at the three before him. His eyes lingering on Naruto.

"Their with me on this." Jiraiya says as he looks at the gate guard.

"I'm sorry but we have strict orders that if anyone comes here with you they are to be detained and have everything confiscated due to possible traitors in our midst as well as the Jinchuriki being kidnapped."

Tsunade groans as she rubs the bridge of her nose as she pulls something from her cloak causing the two Chunin to tense until they see it's nothing but a letter.

Tsunade sets the letter before the Chunin whom stares at the letter before himself. "I'm here on business from the fire Daimiyo I need to speak with the council immediately. Excluding the Yondaime."

"O-o-o-of course." The Chunin makes a sign to one of the Anbu stationed nearby to appear nearby the Chunin. "Take your squad and gather the council for an emergency meeting."

"Hai." the Anbu says as they take off.

Twenty minutes later finds the group of four sitting in a room with twenty seats.

The council files into the room.

They see three people in cloaks and Jiraiya sitting peacefully in some chairs around the table.

What catches their attention is that the two taller cloaked figures are sitting in front of the Senju as well as the Uzumaki clan symbols. The other is sitting in front of the Namikaze Symbol.

The loud screechy voice of a woman with pink hair get's all the shinobi to clutch their ears in pain.

"Who do you think you are taking Namikaze-sama's clan chair."

"I'm a Namikaze as a matter of a fact I'm the clan head as I'm older than Minato." The feminine voice of a woman says spitting the name of the Yondaime like it was poison.

The pink haired woman flinches from the way the name is spoken.

The clan heads all stare at the cloaked woman in surprise and wonderment.

The clan heads as well as the civilian side of the council make their ways to their clan seats sedated in their postures.

The last to arrive for the council meeting is Tsume.

"Can you tell us what the problem is and what the business the Fire Daimiyo has to have this meeting called on his behalf." The voice of Hiashi comes through to everyone.

"The reason for this meeting is that something's have come to light to the Daimiyo." The tallest of the cloaked individuals says as she temples her hands.

"And what might that be that has the Daimiyo sending an envoy to the Hdden Leaf Village." Hiashi asks as he looks towards the cloaked fugures.

"The kind of issues that may cause him to completely cut any and all funding to the Hidden leaf Village." The woman says.

"..." Complete silence from the council.

Shock is all over the faces of the council.

"What could we have done to deserve such an action as this from the Fire Daimiyo?"

"The reason for this is because of the actions of the Yondaime."

"What actions." Whines one of the councilmembers.

"The actions of child abuse, abuse of a clan heir, and falsifying information of one of the Sannin." The tallest of the cloaked figures of the group says before pulling back the hood of the cloak to reveal herself as Tsunade.

The council stares in shock at the newly named traitor of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"What the hell is going on!" Tsume shouts.

"What has Minato said about the situation he's brought the Village into?"Tsunade asks.

Shukaku Nara starts speaking. "He's been saying that you've broken into his house making wild accusations about himself and his family how you kidnapped his son as well as the Jinchurriki of the Hidden Leaf Village. Forging documents from the Daimiyo as well as trying to claim Clan head status from the rightful clan heads of the Uzumaki, The Namikaze, and now the Senju clan."

Tsunade snorts and giggles before she starts laughing.

"What do you find so funny." Danzo demands.

"The fact that Minato has lied so much to this village that it isn't funny."

"What do you mean?"

"Minato has been removed from the Namikaze as well as the Senju clans."

Everyone stares in shock at the announcement.

"To make matters worse Kushina has been removed from the Uzumaki clan as well as their daughters."

"Why? How?"

"He is my son." Tsunade says as she looks at the surprised looks of the gathered councilmembers.

"That's great news we have more Senju members in the clan."

Tsunade snorts.

"They've been removed from the clan completely." Tsunade says with narrowed eyes on the council.

"Why would you cut your clan from five to one?"

"I won't have my grandson being treated the way he's been treated by those in this village especially by the Hokage and his now clan less family."

"Your grandson." The entire council yells

"Yes and it seems the Village as a whole has been lied to about the supposed Jinchurriki."

"What do you mean by that Tsunade."

"Naruto was never the Jinchurriki of the Village." Tsunade says shocking the entire council.

"**WHAT!**" The entire council screams deafening everyone and causing Naruto to wake up with a whine while snuggling closer to Tsunade.

"You mean he's just a normal kid?" Hiashi asks.

"Yes." Tsunade says bluntly.

"How?" Hiashi says as he looks at the boy and activates his Byakugan.

"HIASHI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sekura Haruno screeches.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asks.

"Yondaime ordered the Hyuga clan to never look at Naruto with the Byakugan." One fat merchant says as he looks towards Tsunade.

"Hmmm..." Shikaku Nara says as everyone looks to him.

"What is it?" Tsunade asks.

"It would explain why he forbid anybody from the Hyuga clan using the Byakugan on him."

And why i'm so sure he's my grandson is this reason." Eryone but Shizune stares at the two Tsunade and Naruto as she slowly but gently shakes Naruto awake.

"Mmmm what is it Kaa-chan."

"Do you remember that little trick you showed me last month?" Tsunade asks.

"Y-y-yyeah Kaa-chan good than stand and show these nice people your little trick."

"B-b-but you said no one can know about it." The soft voice of Naruto reaches the ears of a quarter of the shinobi council. The others watch with interest.

"This is ok as long as these people swear to never breathe a word of this until you can protect yourself without us nearby." Tsunade says glaring at everyone in the room. Getting nods from everyone in the room.

"Ok Naru-chan go ahead."

Naruto walks a few feet from Tsunade and brings his hands together focusing chakra. Everyone watches as beads of sweat form on Naruto's forhead and start running down his cheeks not long after a huge surge of chakra and a tree three times the size of Naruto Bursts through the floor of the room and the ceiling.

A gasp echoes through the room as the wide eyes of the council are stuck on Naruto.

Naruto teeters before he starts to fall forward Tsunade plucks him up by the scruff of his collar and sets him on her lap.

"So have we come to an agreement about the issues that have been brought to the council thus far?" Jiraiya asks getting nods from the stunned council as well as mumbles of Mokuton.

"Why keep quiet about your son having Mokuton Tsunade-sama."

To keep him safe till he's a chunin of this village at the very least so he doesn't get killed and enemy or a rival of the Village. Does that explain what we have planned?"

"You want him strong enough to be able to not need an escort and whenothers learn of this they won't be able to do anything about it right?" Shikaku says with his hand rubbing his chin.

"Yes." Tsunade says as she nods her head towards Shikaku and looks around the table to see all of them nod in agreement with the choice to hide Naruto until the time was right.

"Good. Now take a look at these documents" Tsunade says as she hands out some scrolls with the fire Daimiyos symbol on them.

Shukaku Nara takes one of the scrolls before reading through it at a fast pace. With eyes widening before he looks to Tsunade.

"So you really did adopt Naruto." Shikaku says looking through the scroll further and starts to mumble as he goes through the paperwork and the scrolls "Adoption papers signed by the Daimiyo as well as expulsion papers for the tree clans involved in the dispute and..."

"What is it Nara-dono." The rotund merchant asks again.

"An ultimatum from the Daimiyo."

"What kind of ultimatum."

"The kind that takes him out of the Hokage office in disgrace as well as being labeled as a traitor."

"What?"

"The Hokage has over stepped his bounds and actually tried to use leverage on the Fire Daimiyo to get Naruto under his thumb and Tsunade executed for treason."

The entire starts shouting about the Hokage and the problems he's been causing for the Village.

Inoichi Yamanaka decides to make himself known and asks a question that's on the rests mind. "What are we going to do about this?"

"There's only one thing we can really do about this and that's find a new Hokage whom will not try to destroy this Village for his own selfish desires." Shikaku Nara says in answer to Inoichi's question.

"The question is whom will take over as the Hokage." Danzo asks with a glint in his eyes.

"Danzo if your elected as Hokage I won't be staying in this Village especially after what you tried to do to me the last time with your last Root agent or don't you remember?" Tsunade says glaring at the war hawk.

"What did he do?" Choza Akamichi asks.

"He sent one of his Root agents to me in the form of Dan Namikaze with the help of a henge/genjutsu to try to make me have another child so he could control me and keep me under his thumb."

Danzo turns red in anger of the truth being put before the council.

The others in the council stare at Danzo in shock and revulsion even the two biggest supporters he has.

"Whom are the votes for." Shukaku Nara asks.

The council looks to each other before the unofficial spokesperson of the group says "someone strong enough to protect the Village from threats inside and out."

"Not me." Jiraiya says.

"Why?"

"What would the outside Villages say about my past times, my research, as well as your wives." Jiraiya says giving a pointed look to the Ino Shika Cho trio.

The three look at each other before the three say in unison "Tsunade Senju."

"That's three for Tsunade."

"Anyone else want to put forward a name for the position?" Homura asks.

Silence meets the question.

"Congratulations fifth Hokage Tsunade Senju." Koharu says with a smirk.

"No, noway not going to happen." Tsunade says shaking her head.

"Kaa-chan what is it." A groggy Naruto says waking up from the movement of his pillow "Tsunade".

Jiraiya smirks.

"We were deciding a new Hokage. Your mom was just asked to be the new Hokage."

Naruto's face goes from sleepy, to shock, to happiness and pride.

"She unfortunately declined the position."

"De-decl-..." Naruto says frowning with his eyes scrunched up.

"She said no."

"But." Naruto says pouting. "Why kaa-chan why say no?"

"I don't think I can do the Job of a Hokage. It's a foolish dream."

"K-k-kaa-chan I-I-I." Naruto sniffles. "Want to be H-h-h-hokage."

Tsunade stares at Naruto before her lips thin.

"I lost too many people to this Village who want to be Hokage."

"You lost people who wanted to be Hokage?"

"Yes. Their dream was to be Hokage and they died for it."

"Kaa-chan they wanted to protect the loved ones they have in the Village. Don't hate what they loved. They loved you like nii-chan and I do."

The council watches as Tsunade breaks down into tears.

"I-I-I-I-I accept." Still crying. "To protect this Village on one condition."

"What is the condition."

"Let me start the medic program I wanted to."

The councilmembers look at each other before they start talking about the program.

"It can be done but we are going to have to cut funding to certain areas."

"That won't be a problem." Tsunade says.

"And how can you says that?" Homura askes.

"With the Uzumaki funds we can use them as funding for the program." Tsunade says.

"That will work you can have your program." Koharu says getting nods from the rest of the council.

"Then I accept." Tsunade says hugging Naruto closer to herself.

The door bangs open to show one pissed off Minato and an equally pissed Kushina.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU IDIOTS THINK YOUR DOING IN HERE." Minato screams as he comes into the room.

Minato looks to see Tsunade sitting in a chair with a small child in her arms as well as a tree coming through the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING BACK IN THE VILLAGE?" Minato shouts at Tsunade.

Naruto flinches and starts screaming keep him away as clutches tighter to Tsunade.

"You." Minato growls as he looks at Tsunade.

"What is it Naru-kun." Kushina says sweetly getting Naruto to flinch and sobs to rake through his small body.

She smirks a little hoping nobody catches her.

"Naruto Take your shirt off and and show them this." Tsunade says as she places her hand over Naruto's chest.

Naruto nods as he takes off his shirt shaking a little as he does so.

The council watches as he get's his shirt up to his stomach before Minato starts yelling "I order you not to do that."

"Just take it off Naruto he has no control of you and he can't do anything to you anymore. Besides you can get back at him for what he's done to you." Tsunade whispers to Naruto.

Naruto's eyes set with determination as he takes his shirt off all the way for people to see what looks like a six inch Chakra burn on Naruto's chest and stomach.

"That's what Minato did to Naruto when he was six for beating his spoiled princesses. It also put Naruto into the hospital for six months and nearly ended his ability to be a Shinobi. After what some of us have seen that's not a good thing." The last bit she gestures towards the small tree in the middle of the room.

She gets a nod from the Council

"I've seen enough." The sound of Jiraiya's voice sounds as Kushina and Minato both gasp and fall to the ground not even able to move.

"You have been removed as Hokage due to your stupidity in trying to make the Daimiyo submit to you. In light of this you are being arrested for these crimes as well as child abuse By order of the Daimiyo. Take them to a holding cell to await their trial Anbu."

Four Anbu take Minato and Kushina and place chakra suppressing cuffs on them. Taking them out of the room was rather hard since they were yelling and screaming at Naruto about him being the reason for the fox attack and they hate him for the attack.

"Funny you should blame him for it he probably kept it at bay when he was being born but after he couldn't do it anymore when you gave birth to him."

"Just so you know he has Mokuton." Tsunade says in anger. while smirks at the shocked expression on the Faces of Naruto and Kushina. "As the new Hokage take them away."

* * *

That's it for this chapter till Next time peace.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto.

Story start

It's been three days since the council meeting and the flood of "concerned" people on the matter of the fourth Hokage and his wife's imprisonment as well as what to do with the beloved children of the Yondaime. (his Daughters.)

Naruto is on the back of Tsunade as she carries him to her office after a training session.

_He never gave up._ Tsunade thinks to herself as she looks to the side of her to see the sleeping face of Naruto and chuckles a little at the boy.

* * *

"Hokage-sama welcome to the court hearing."

"The accused please rise for the verdict of this court."

"You two have been found guilty of child abuse lying to the Village as well as trying to trade Village secrets to rival Village as well as attempted extortion of the Fire Daimiyo. Due to the long service you two have provided for this Village the tribunal will not execute you two but you two are too powerful to let you two be taken out of the shinobi forces yet we can't trust you to do your duties in the forces that make up that make up the village forces."

"Theirs nothing that can be done to us we were only protecting the interests of the Village." Minato says arrogance heavy in his voice and radiating from his body even with him wearing chakra sealing chains with Kushina next to him glaring at Tsunade, Koharu, Homura, and Danzo from their position from the seats of the desk there all sitting at.

"In that aspect you are very much mistaken." Koharu says as she glares at the now former Hokage.

"Hn. You can't do any thing to us irregardless of what your trying to charge us with."

Koharu starts whispering to Homura the Tsunade as well as Danzo.

Moments after they begin talking to each other they nod to each other.

"Were ready for the sentencing." Tsunade says as she stands with the others of the elder council and new Hokage. "Will the accused please stand for Judgment."

Minato and Kushina stand.

Tsunade looks to the two. "Twenty years Maximum security Anbu prison solitary confinement. No chance of parol." A gavel hits the desk.

Minato and Kushina stare in shock at the sentence that has been passed on them, before Kushina yells. "You can't do that to us after everything we've done for this village."

"And you very nearly condemned the Village in the process especially with Iwagakure trying to find a peaceful coexistence treaty with us that your Husband spit on and had the nerve to try to force a surrender and dominion over lightning, Suna, and Iwa." Tsunade says through gritted teeth.

Kushina's eye's bulge at the revelations.

While Minato's reaction is to clench his fists in anger and yell out. "WE COULD BEAT EVERYONE OF THEM EVEN THREE ON ONE."

"No we wouldn't be able to take them all on." The voice of Jiraiya washes over those whom are in the room as Jiraiya says from one of the corners.

"The fact of the matter is that we have a little over twelve thousand shinobi while your trying to pick a fight with over forty-five to fifty thousand."

Those gathered stare at Minato in shock for trying to go into a losing fight.

"This Village can't afford to stroke your ego anymore. Your not the man I once knew you've become a loose end and a liability for the people of this Village."

"Our children you can't take us away from them they'll have no one to care for them." Kushina says as she tries to lessen the sentence.

"Your children will be cared for by the orphanage unless someone would like volunteer to raise your daughter's?" Tsunade says as she looks to the clan heads as well as those whom have come to witness the tribunal.

None of the clan heads say anything until Jiraiya steps forward. "I will train the two in the use of **IT** since I'm the most experienced with seals left in the Village. Which reminds me I need to inspect the seals to make sure there's nothing wrong with it due to his incompetents in other areas.

Minato pales a little and starts to sweat going unnoticed by all gathered in the room.

"What truly saddens me is that though this all you didn't once mention Naruto in anyway shape or form. Anbu take the prisoners away." Tsunade says standing as does the rest of the Elder council.

* * *

Two hours later Hokage office.

Tsunade finds herself sitting before her desk and growls in frustration and disdain.

Naruto looks at his Kaa-chan as she growls and tilts his head to the side.

"Whats wrong Kaa-chan?" Naruto asks as he sucks on his popsicle as he looks into one of the corners to see someone with a cat like mask making faces at him. Naruto giggles a little.

"Just something that the old Hokage hid away."

"Like what Kaa-chan." Naruto says laughing at one of the Anbu in the corner all he see's is some purple hair as the Anbu stops making faces at him.

"Naruto let's go get something to eat ok?" Shizune says taking his hand and trying to pull Naruto away from the office.

Naruto manages to break away from Shizune before he runs over to the Anbu with purple hair and grabs the pinky of the Anbu.

"Do you want to come with us?" Naruto asks as his eyes get big with tears leaking from the corners of his eyes.

"I-I-I-I can't Nii-kun." the Anbu says trying to take her eye's from the sorrow filled gaze of the little boy

"Okay." Naruto says pouting.

Sigh.

"Close your eyes." The Anbus says.

Naruto closes his eyes.

Naruto feels something on his forehead his eyes open to see someone's chin and long purple hair.

"Nee-chan has really pretty hair."

"Brat go and get your Ramen." Naruto gets a flick to the forehead and pouts as he rubs his forehead.

"Nee-chan is a big meanie." Naruto says as he runs out of the office.

The Anbu turns to watch him go and sighs.

Tsunade chuckles when she see's what's on the Anbu's back.

The Anbu turns quickly and bows. "Hokage-sama I..."

"Don't worry about it." Tsunade says as she shuffles through some more papers. "Oh you may want to take that off your back." Tsunade chuckles again as the Anbu reaches behind herself and pulls a note that says 'pinch me'.

_'When did he do that?' _The Anbu thinks as she looks at the note in shock.

"I think you may want to check your person as well." An Anbu with gravity defying silver hair says from one of the corners of the office.

The purple haired Anbu starts rummaging through her pockets and looking for her holsters and finds them all gone including an empty sword sheathe.

"Cat your dismissed for the day since your almost out of uniform, which means you can't properly do your job. After you go and change you may want to go to Ichiraku Ramen to see what they have on the menu." Tsunade says as she tries to hold on to her composure.

The woman bows stiffly before shunshining away.

Tsunade cracks and starts laughing as hard as she can and is joined by the other three Anbu.

Her laughter tapering off she looks at the proposal for the new medic training Program.

_This'll work and under budget as well_.

* * *

Naruto is slurping his Ramen as fast as he can.

"Slow down Naruto. It's not going anywhere." Shizune's catches his attention.

Nodding Naruto says solemnly. "Yes Nee-chan."

"Naruto I'm not saying this to be mean have manners is important so you can respect those around you and yourself, besides you lacking manners is a reflection on your kaa-chan and she may look bad if she can't properly teach you manners. Right?"

"Yes Nee-chan. I'm sorry if I was rude Nee-chan." Naruto says as he looks Shizune in the eyes.

"Don't worry Otouto you have nothing to apologize for."

"Thank yo..." Naruto stops speaking when he hears an angry voice call his name.

Naruto looks over to see a beautiful Purple haired woman walking towards the Ramen stand agitation clear in her footsteps.

"Naruto why would you do that you took my swords and weapon pouches?" Naruto flinches as she scolds Naruto.

"I-I-I-I-I-I he-he-heard y-y-y-yoooourrr Tu-tu-tummmmy m-m-m-making n-n-n-noises." Naruto says forlornly.

The woman sighs as she brings her hand to her forehead.

Naruto flinches back and nearly falls out of his stool when Shizune catches him from falling.

"What was that about?" The purplette asks.

Shizune stands and leans towards the woman's ear and starts whispering.

Naruto watches as the woman's eyes widen the narrow.

"Otouto where is my sword so that I can ram it up a bast..." The young woman starts and is interrupted by a cough from a male.

Blushing in embarrassment the woman looks to see a sickly looking Jonin.

Blushing a little more she says in a quiet voice "Hayate-kun nice to see you again."

"It's nice (COUGH) to see you (COUGH) too Yugao-chan." Hayate says with a smile.

Yugao fidgets slightly as they says their greetings.

Naruto after getting over his fear looks from Yugao to Hayate and back again.

"Nee-chan likes Nii-san." Naruto says smiling proudly to those around the stools.

"NARUTO." Yells an embarrassed Yugao trying to hide her blushing and mortified face from those around the Ramen stand.

"Yugao is that true?" Hayate asks with surprise on his features.

"H-h-h-h-hai." Yugao says nervously.

"Will you go to lunch with me tomorrow." Hayate asks nervously.

Yugao's head shoots up in surprise.

Squeak.

"Meet you here at eleven. Ok?"

"H-h-h-h-h-h-hai Hayate-kun." Yugao says smiling and blushing even harder.

"So finally asked the stick mistress out huh Hayate?" A man with Goatee and a cigarette in his mouth as well as a cocky smirk asks.

Yugao squawks in indignation at the insult.

Naruto hops off his stool.

"Say sorry to Nee-chan." Naruto demands quietly.

"No brat." The man smirks more.

Naruto's head go's down so his hair is hiding his eyes.

"What no response?"

Naruto grips his hands before "You big meanie." Naruto says as loudly as he can before he lurches forward and brings his foot to the mans shin.

"Ouch you damn brat your going to apologize for that or your going to be in big trouble." The man says as he reaches for Naruto.

"Your a mean Jiji." Naruto all but shouts as he goes to kick the man again only to miss his intended target of the mans knee when he flinches at being called old man and catches a low fast one to his family jewels.

Hayate and Tuechi both flinch at the little boys sudden attack.

The man however gasps eyes widening losing his cigarette and falls back and lands out of the Ramen stand.

"Say sorry to Nee-chan." Naruto demands again.

"Sorry Yugao. Now call off your watch puppy." The man groans in pain while rolling around on the ground.

"Mean Jiji." Naruto scolds again as he winds his leg back and kicks him in the shin again the sound of loud crack echo's around the area making everyone flinch.

The ones in the ramen stand rush to Naruto's side Shizune checks Naruto's foot to see nothing wrong with it.

"A Jonin taken down by a little kid."

The crowd that had been gathering around the Ramen stand and those in the stand start laughing at the Jonin on the ground.

"Ah my leg gaki I think you broke my leg." The man says clutches his leg.

"Next time be Nice to Nee-chan." Naruto says glaring at the man.

"Yeah, yeah whatever damn..."

Naruto rushes to kick the man again.

Yugao reaches forward and grabs the scruff of Naruto's shirt neck and hauls him away from the wounded Jonin.

"How about some Ice cream?" Hayate asks.

"What's Ice cream?" Naruto asks.

"Let's go Naru-chan." Yugao says as she pulls Naruto away from the people gathered in the vicinity.

* * *

"You mean he took down a full Jonin." Tsunade says. as she watches a sleeping Naruto in his bed.

Shizune nods her head in confirmation.

Tsunade smiles "brave and foolish we'll need to up his training quite a bit so he can get strong enough to protect his family."

"Yeah we will."

Gasping and sniffling can be heard from Naruto as he wakes from his Nightmare.

Tsunade walks to a the slowly waking form of Naruto.

Tsunade brushes his blonde hair out of his face before she starts to hum a lullaby for Naruto.

After ten minutes Naruto settles down again Tsunade starts to stand before Naruto lunges from his position of sleeping to having his arms wrapped around Tsunade's neck.

Tsunade sighs and smiles slightly as she lays down on Naruto's bed.

Shizune giggles lightly as she closes the door wishing the two a good night.

* * *

Sorry for the late update hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and Merry Christmas.


End file.
